A Village Hidden in Blood
by The Psychotic Cherry Blossom
Summary: A girl covered in blood and sin. Abused and scarred, can she learn to love and trust in Konoha? With a past shrouded in mystery, will she ever find a true home and possibly love? Read to find out. Yeah I know I suck at summaries
1. A Girl With No Last Name

**A Village Hiden in Blood**

**_'Inner Sakura'_**

_'Thoughts'_

"Talk"

Text

_Prologue_

_Blood..._

_This is my life. All i have is this sticky liquid running down my body. I hate it and love it all at the same time. I asked my mother and father when I was young what I should be. They said i am what I am. A Kaiju, an akumon, a monster. I believe that now, I remember the words they said as they beat me while in a drunken stupor, 'Hirai!' They hate me. I can't hate them. I run through the rivers of blood and hope to find a light. Thats how my life is, I fought and fought. But now, I come to this village, a Village hidden in the leaves._

Chapter 1

Sakura walked through the trees. Her eyes dull and not registering the beauty of the emerald drops around her. She had no past anymore, and she didn't know if she had a future. She tries though; as she walks closer and closer to the village a spark of hope ignites in her heart.

The gates come into veiw. Sakuea is stopped by ANBU.

"State your bussiness," a tall gruff man ordered.

"My name is Sakura, I've come to this village in hopes of finding a new home," she replied with no emotion. Behind the masks the ANBU raised curious eyebrows. This girl started to creep them out.

"Very well," a shorter ANBU said. "I will call someone to escort you to the Hokage's office." he turned to his comrades and seemed to send out a silent command. "Someone will be here to see to you shortly."

"Thank you for your asistence."

Sakura walked over and leaned against the gates. A 'poof' was heard and a tall jounin with grey hair standing on end called to her.

"Are you the young lady who needs to see the Hokage?" he was strange. He wore a mask covering half his face and had his forehead protector over his left eye. He wore the usual jounin outfit and his one visible eye crinled in what she assumed to be a smile.

"Yes sir," her voice as monotone as ever. The jounin sweat dropped.

_'Her tone could rival Sasuke's.'_

"Just one moment, my team should be here shortly. If you don't mind waiting a minute that is?" she shook her head 'no, and the two patiently waited.

Before too long though, a quivering orange speck and a black one walked into sight.

"Kakashi-sensei!!" the orange blob screeched. Sakura had too resist covering her ears. When they approached closer, she could see that the two spots were actually two boys. The orange loud one was a tall boy with bright yellow hair that rivaled the sun, he wore an orange and black jumpsuit with his Leaf insignia over his forehead. The second was another tall boy, he had midnight black hair that strangly resembled a bird's rear end. He wore a blue shirt and long black pants. His shirt had a fan sign on the shoulder.

_**'Well, well, well, we have an Uchiha. I thought they were extinct.'**_

_'Quiet Inner, I don't have time to deal with your senseless ramblings.'_

**_'HEY! It's not my fault. You banished your emotions so I have to take care of them. Thats means that I have yours and mine.'_**

_'Inner, I have no need for those. You should throw them out. Besides, you are a part of me. You cannot have seperate emotions. All of those hings are still mine. You only represent them.'_

**_'Man, Ice-bitch much?'_**

_'Inner, leave.'_

**_"Fine, fine, I'm gone.'_**

By the time Sakura was finished dealing with her 'Inner Sakura' the other two had arrived. They were now starring at her.

"Can I help you?" Sakura hated being starred at.

"HI!! I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO!!" the thing didn't stop screeching until his black haired bird freind punched him in the back of the head. "TEME!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Hn. Dope." the two proceeded to argue with loud yells and calm insults. Sakura only blinked and waited for it to end.

"Okay you two, we do have a job you know," they stopped fighting and payed attention. That was until...

"DO WE HAVE ANOTHER MISSION KAKASHI-SENSEI?!"

_'Does he know the meaning of silence?'_

Another hit was heard.

"AHHH!! Teme why do you have to keep hitting me?!"

"Hn."

_'And the fighting commences.'_

"Enough!" an obviously irritated Kakashi snapped. "Now, we need to escort this pretty young lady to the Hokage's office; any questions?" The blonde raised his hand. "Yes Naruto?"

"Who are you?" his question was directed at Sakura.

"Sakura," her voice was ice, pure unadulterated ice.

"What's your last name?!"

**_'Will that twerp never shut up?!" _**Inner screamed.

_'Quiet Inner.'_

"No, I am afraid I don't." Her eyes never wavered from his.

"Well Sakura-chan, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm going to be the next Hokage Believe it!" he punched the air.

"Well then, good luck to you. I hope your dream comes true." he looked taken aback; as did the others.

"Wow Sakura-chan! You're the first to say that to me. I like you already!" he ran up to hug her but just as he was about to touch her, she disappeared.

Reappearing behind 'Raven boy, as she decided to call him for the time being, she said, "Sorry Naruto-san, but I don't like to be touched."

One thought was running through all of their heads, 'So FAST!!'

"Well, Sasuke," Kakashi said clearing his throat. "Don't be rude and introduce yourself."

"Hn," he turned to her. "Uchiha Sasuke." she tilted her head.

"I know."

"You know?" he askeed raising an incredulous eyebrow. "How?"

"You have an Uchiha symbol on your shirt. Since there are only two Uchiha's that survived the massacure and the older one was killed by his younger brother recently, you must be Uchiha Sasuke." they starred wide eyed at her flawless reasoning. "Please stop starring at me." Kakashi cleared his throat again.

"Lets get you to the Hokage's office." she nodded and the four walked quietly toward the Hokage Tower. That was until...

**Hi people. I'm the Psychotic Cheryy Blossom. This is my first story so I hope you all like it. I have to say this because i don't want to get sued, but Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san. I own the plot line but nothing more that has to deal with the series or the manga. I hope you like it and reveiw. I know I left you with a clify, but I promise to write more within the week.**


	2. She's stronger than you

**Hi, this is the second chapter so I hope you like it. I have to say thanks to these reveiwers...**

**sweep14: I hope you like this and got the answers you wanted.**

**burningdarkness: Yeah, Sakura is supossed to be ooc, otherwise my plot wouldn't work.**

_**-- --, --**_

BAM!! A hord of rabid fan-girls crashed through a store window. Yamanaka Ino at the head of the group.

"Sasuke-kun!" the girls shreiked.

_'Hey Inner, i bet you five bucks that these girls are fan-girls.'_

**_'Sorry Outer, but I learned time and time again too never bet against you.'_**

_'Spoilsport.'_

The girls gathered around Sasuke and started to squeel. Several lached onto him and sent him flirty disgusting looks. The last Uchiha was obviously annoyed and was trying to pull away, but for some reason these fangirls were inumanly strong for girls who don't bother training.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" rang out and dozens of Narutos appeared.

The Narutos worked together and pulled the girls away from a frantic Sasuke.

"Thanks Dope," he muttered sighing.

"Heh, no problem Teme," Naruto was grinning his foxy grin.

Unfortunatly for them, Ino got back up and walked over to them eyeing Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, who is she?" she said pointing to Sakura.

"Sakura, these people were escorting me to the Hokage's office." she said in her monotone, unfeeling voice.

"Let's get this straight bitch, don't you even think you putting your hands on my Sasuke-kun!" she screeched. Kakashi just sat back and watched in amusement.

"He's yours? Then why did Naruto-san have to pull you off of him two minutes ago?" Sakura really didn't know why, but she loved pissing people off.

"He probably just mistook me for one of the others." she replied coyly and flipped her long platinum hair.

"I'm not so sure, you were the only one with blonde hair and you were hanging on Uchiha-san's neck. Thats pretty unmistakable if you ask me." Sasuke and Naruto watched just like Kakashi. They didn't feel the need to step in between two bickering females.

"Bitch, heed my warning if you want to keep your life. Keep your filthy hands off of my Sasuk-kun!!" Ino hated this girl already.

"Like I said before, I doubt Uchiha-san belongs to anyone but himself." Ino's face was even redder than a strawberry by now. Because of embarressment or anger, Sakura didn't care.

"Whore!" the obsessed blonde moved to slap Sakura and the boys tensed and waited for impact, but it never came. They lokoed up and saw Sakura holding Ino's wrist.

The rosette haired 16 year old dropped her hand and started to walk off.

Ino, feeling defeated, threw out the worst insult she could thnk of. "Stupid Billboard Brow." Sakura stopped mid-step and turned around. Her eyes turned from dull green to a starling yellow.

In a second she disappeared and showed up again behind the stupid blonde**. (A/N: No offense to anyone who is blonde. I just needed it for the story.)**

"You warned me, and now I'm warning you." she whispered coldly so only the fan-girl would hear. Ino felt a the touch of paralyzing fear run down her back. "If you ever call me that again, you'll be wishing for death. 'Cause what I'm going to do to you now will be like a kiss from your all important 'Sasuke-kun' next time."

She hit three pressure points on the girls neck and she fell to the ground in crippling pain. Ino cried out while the guys looked on with expressions of fear, interest, and amusement.

"Don't worry Pig, the pain will only last for about three days. Then you should be able to move again." said girl didn't respond and whimpered in a fetile position on the ground.

Sakura looked at the boys and moved her head to signal that it was time to go. They obediantly followed.

_**-- --, --**_

**The Hokage's Office**

Sakura and her three escorts went to the Hokage's office in silence once again. They finally reached their destination and walked in to find a fuming and silently drunk, blonde woman at her desk.

"What is it now Kakashi?" she asked annoyed.

"Tsunade-sama, we were asked by ANBU to bring this girl to see you." Tsunade looked up at the girl and immediatly sobered.

"Team 7, please wait outside," her voice was unusually serious and calm. The team nodded and walked out. Well, Sasuke dragged Naruto with him before the blonde boy could cause a ruckus. The door shut swiftly behind them.

"It's been quite awhile since we last saw each other, Sakura."

"Indeed is has, Shishou." the two eyed ech other before Tsunade walked around the desk and caught the girl in a tight hug.

"I didn't think I'd see you again," Tsunade mumbled before leaning back to look at the girls face.

"I looked for you at several of the gambling huts, but then I heard some interesting news. Apparently you got your sucker ass dragged back to Konoha." Sakura quipped. Tsunade only smirked at her student. Sakura has been the only one who was ever aloud to talk to her like that.

"I'm wondering what you're here for though," the Hokage turned around and leaned on her desk while Sakura stayed put.

"I decided that I was tired of running and tried to think of a time when I was truly happy. That was when I was with you and Shi-nee-chan. How is she by the way?" Tsunade smirked.

"Ask her yourself." Just then the door opened to reveal Shizune holding Ton Ton. The black haired woman froze and looked at Sakura and her master.

"S-Sakura?" she stuttered.

"The one and only, Shi-nee-chan," Shizune dropped Ton Ton and ran to hug the teen.

"Imouto, I didn't think I'd see you again. Have you come this time to stay?" she cried hopefully.

"If Shishou allows it, then I would love to stay." They both looked expectantly towards Tsunade. Ton Ton was picked up by Sakura and he nuzzled into her shirt.

"Stupid girl, if you think I'd let you leave this village without a fight then you have another thing coming." they all laughed and started to talk animatedly over what had happened since they last saw eachother.

"Hey Shishou?" Sakura finally asked.

"Hmm?" Tsunade responded over a glass of sake.

"Isn't that team still waiting outside the door?" the sake dropped from her masters hand.

"Oh shit! You're right, and why didn't you say something earlier?" Tsunade growled.

"I wanted to see you squirm," she replied like they were talking about the weather.

"Evil child," the Hokage muttered under her breath while she stalked to the door. Opening it she let the boys back in. They were clearly not amused.

"Team 7, I'm sorry for the long wait but I had some things I needed to talk to Sakura about." Shizune stood dutifully behind Tsunade while Sakura was playing with Ton Ton on the office couch. "She is to join this village and the ninjka ranks. She is a jounin and for now will be placed on your team. Any questions?" Naruto was of course the first to speak...er, shout.

"Tsunade-baa-chan! Why do we have to have another person on our team. I understand you needing help for Teme but why me?!" Sasuke snorted at his freinds remark. The Dope kept going. "We don't need someone else on our team." Sasuke seemed to agree with this.

"I hate to admit this, Hokage-sama, but I think the dope is right. We don't need some weak little girl on our team." Tsunade glared at him. Sakura just kept playing with Ton Ton and Shizune looked nervous.

"Uchiha, I suggest that you do not insult her. She's stronger than me." none of the shinobi knew what to say to that, but Sasuke finally spoke.

"Prove it."

In a flash Sakura was infront of him. He had a second to blink before he was on his back paralyzed along with the rest of Team 7.

"What the hell did you do?" Sasuke ground out.

"I just proved to you the nukmber one shinobi rule, never let your gaurd down." she walked over to him and looked him in the eye. "If you can't remember that then you're no better than a genin." His eyes flashed red and she walked to her master.

"Sakura, let them go." the pinkette sighed and did as she was told.

**Yeah I know this chap. was a little short but I needed to get it up and couldn't think of anything more to write. Standard disclaimer applies and thanks again to the people who reveiwed. I just put up another new story and I hope you like that one as well.**


	3. Kiss in the rain thats covers your tears

**Thanks to every one who reveiwed. I hope you like this next chapter.**

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

* * *

After Sakura left Tsunade's office, she went to the training grounds to blow off some steam. Ironically, even after she saw the only two people she cared about in this world, her heart ached. The ironic thing was, that as soon as she stepped foot on the dirt of the training grounds, it rained.

The heaven were either mocking her or showing sympathy for her, for when it rained, she wept. Sakura didn't now why she cried, or even where the tears came from, but something in the back of her mind caused her great sorrow. She loved the rain, for no one could tell she was crying. No, showing other her tears was unacceptable. She allways felt the nagging things at the back of her eyes, but only allowed herself the luxury when the heavens dried with her.

She looked up at the furious clouds, and closed her eyes. She was soaked. Sakura raied her arms forward with her palms up. A purple energy raied from her hands. Thunder crashed and she opened her eyes. The energy increased in power and engulfed her bosy. It swirled around, blocking her body from sight.

With an explosion, it vanished. There stood Sakura with black ears and red tips, three tails of the same color, except the red was in a swirl design at the tips. Her hair had changed as well. Her once pink hair was now black, and the tips were on fire. The locks on her head blazed in defience to the rain that tried to smother it. She reached her right hand out to the side of her body, and a black katana appeared. Doing the same with the left, a white katana appeared.

Crouching into a defensive position, she began her routine.

Lunge, feint, twirled, block, kick, back flip, stab, hack, slash, Sakura repeated in her mind.

Three hours of rigorous triaining later, Sakura finally stopped. Her katanas disappeared, the purple energy turned her back to normal, and she released a sigh of annoyence.

"Uchiha-san, I know you have been there the whole time. Come out or I won't hesitate to attack."

A rustle in a tree to her left could be heard. The last Uchiha loyal to Konoha jumped out.

"Hn, if you knew I was there why didn't you call me out sooner?"

"There wasen't any need. Only now did you start to annoy me." The Uchiha scoffed at her remark.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Training," Sakura turned to leave. The rain came down harder and faster. Sasuke grabbed her hand and turned her to face him.

"Fight me," he said.

"No," she replied and tried to walk away again. Sasuke pulled her back more wroughly this time, causing her to collide with his chest. He put an arm around her waist out of instinct. "If your fangirls saw this, they'd be pissed."

"Why?" he growled out and tightened his grip on her.

"Well, because those girls ar-"

"Not that, you're not stupid. You know what I mean." she sighed.

"I won't fight you because the last person who I sparred with, besides my Shishou, ended up in a coma for three years." her eyes remained the same cold, viridian green as she spoke. His grip tightened again. It was almost painful.

"I'm not that weak," his face leaned closer to hers.

"You're not that strong either. I've watched you spar. I was watching this village for days judging how to make my approach. You didn't notice me then, and you were bested in the Hokage's office, you can't beat me." He snarled at her.

"Care to test that theory?" he threatened.

"No, and it's not a theory." she tried to pull away. "Release me."

"No," his eyes turned amused.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

She gave out an exasperated sigh. Sure, she could easily get away. However, if she did that, he would land in the hospital and it wouldn't solve any of the hostility that he had towards her. If anything it would increase.

"Why won't you release me Uchiha-san?" man she wished she could kill him.

"I don't feel like it," she turned a glare to him then that made shivers of fear and excitment run down his spine.

"Let me go," she growled.

"No."

"Uchiha-san, if you don't let me go in three seconds I'll--MPHM?!" she was silenced by Sasuke's lips crashing on hers.

Sasuke didn't know why he did it, but he enjoyed feeling her lips. They were surprisingly warm compared to the cold demeanor she had. He pushed againest her more agressivly. A few moments later, he felt her respond.

His lips on her, at first, shocked her. Though, as he pulled her tighter, she had to respond to his. He ran his hands up her sides, which made her shiver in delight. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, glueing herself to his body.

She felt his tongue againest her lips a few minutes later. Sakura gladly let him in.

_My god... _He thought. She tasted so sweet. Like vanilla and strawberries. They could no longer feel the cold rain around them as their bodies heated up.

The kiss lasted for several more minutes until the parted for some much needed air.

"Why did you do that?" she asked between gasps.

"I don't know," he replied just as breathless.

"Basterd," she whispered. He smirked.

"Sorry, but I have one more thing I have to do?"

"And that would be, Uchiha?"

"This," he crashed his lips to hers once more.

Not wasting any time, he licked her lips. When she wouldn't open her mouth, he reached a hand down and squeezed her ass eliciting a gasp from her and entrance for him. His tongue roamed her mouth and looked for hers. He found it and teased her into a battle for dominence. Neither gave up, so he trailed his hand up to her shirt. He pulled up the bottom of the material and rubbed his hand on her bare side. Sakura moaned into his mouth, she could feel him smirk againest her lips.

Sasuke's hand traveled upward to the bottom of her breast. This broke Sakura out of her reverie and she disappeared.

"Running Sakura-chan?" Sasuke called into the darkness. He recieved no replie and walked home.

Meanwhile Sakura, was in a tree trying to regain her breath.

_I won't let you have power over me, Sasuke..._

**Yeah, there's another chapter for you. I hope Sasuke doesn't seem too OOC, but thats how I wanted it. Go ahead and flame to your hearts content cause I really don't care. I like reveiws though, so please R&R. Hope you liked the chapter and if you have any ideas I'll try to work them into the story. Oh, and all of them are the ages they are in shippuden. **

**See ya later,**

**The Psycotic Cherry Blossom**


	4. Nightmares

**Yep, heres the newest chapter of A Village Hidden in Blood, hope you like it. Standard disclaimer applies.**

Sakura looked up to the jaded sky that had cried with her. Closing her eyes and leaning once again againest the tree, she fell into oblivion.

_Dream_

_A younger Sakura was running through the hall of her house._

_"Okaa-sama! Okaa-sama!" a happy little girl called. The little Sakura ran into the families main hall where her mother spent most of her time. "Okaa-sama!" _

_She burst through the doors of the hall. Several heads turned to her; none of them pleased._

_"Sakura," a stern voice said, "what are you doing out of your room?" _

_The woman that looked down on her had cold eyes that only held disdain for the little girl._

_"I'm sorry Okaa-sama, I didn't know we had company." she bowed her head respectively._

_"Go to your room and wait for me."_

_Sakura did as she was told._

_She waited patiently in her room for her mother._

_The cold woman arrived more than six hours later._

_"Sakura," she called out._

_"Hai Okaa-sama," she walked to her mother with no hesitance in her step. She was immediatly struck by a whip._

_"You immpudent child, how dare you interupt my important bussiness!"_

_"Okaa-sama, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, please stop!" she screamed as she was whipped into a bloody mess on the floor._

_"I'm not your mother! You're a demon, a burden. I hate you. Everyone hates you so much it makes them sick! You're just a demon with an ugly whore body!"_

_Sakura was whipped so badly that night, that her blood stain never came off of the floor._

_The dream flashed into a slightly older Sakura in a feild._

_"Hey Fore-head girl!" a shrill voice rang out. She turned around to see Ami, a village girl that took much pleasure in torturing Sakura._

_The rossette didn't reply._

_"Ami-sama called you forehead-bitch! You should be honored to even breath the same air as her," one of her followers said. Sakura still did nothing. They were angered at her lack of response and proceeded to beat her within an inch of her life._

_Later that night, when she returned home, her so-called mother and father tried to kill her. She lost control, and killed everyone._

_That was where Tsunade and Shizune found her. The place of the massacure was dubbed the Village Hidden in Blood._

_End dream_

Sakura woke up and fell out of the tree. She landed on her feet like the cat demon that was housed inside of her.

"Damn nightmares," she cursed.

The fresco haired girl straightened herself out and went to a store for some food. She really needed to get somesleeping pills for those damn nightmares, but she couldn't afford to do that when she was sleeping out in the trees every night.

She sighed and finally decided on a restaurant. Too bad for her that it just happened to be Ichirakus; the number one, hyper active, knucklehead ninja's favorite place in heaven and earth.

She was promptly greeted by having her ears blasted to bits.

"HI SAKURA-CHAN!!"

"Shut up, pest." she walked to the other end of the restaurant and had peace for about five seconds after she placed her order.

That was because of two things, Naruto, and beacause he walked in.

**Theres the next chapter, I hope you liked it. I'll try to post a longer chapter soon but I have problems with school and work and a whole bunch of other things. Please bear with me and review. Oh, and give me some ideas on where you would like this story to go. I would really liked some feed back on that. Know this, all reveiws and ideas are accepted and I would be happy to give you credit for your ideas. I have a new story that I'm working on that was started by one of my freinds laravine. It'll be up soon.**

**See Ya's**

**The Psychotic Cherry Blossom**


	5. Concept

She walked out of the blood stained trees. None of it hers, but all of it her fault. The sound nin came to attack konoha, but they didn't expect Konohas Killing Doll to be there.

The dead cherry blossom walked slowly with an odd grace the made the most dangerous men shrivel and shrink. The aura of blood lust radiated off of her.

Haruno Sakura, a.k.a. The Blood Lust Blossom.

Her motto? 'I'm a wind up toy in Barbie's world, but Barbie sucks so if you get too close, I'll rip your heart out.'

Yeah, she was dangerous. But she was dead. No life was held in her eyes, not since that day.

The day Itachi ripped the last of her sanity from her head.

The day she found out she wasn't a Haruno.

The day she found out the people claiming to be her parents had actually stolen her and never loved her.

The day her true past came undone.

She was an assasin, and she found out why she had always been such a bad girl in her parents eyes, why they beated her.

Now she was ready to kill him.

Uchiha Itachi...

**Yeah this is a concept so tell me if you like it or not and let me know.**


	6. Update

**Yep, heres the newest chapter of A Village Hidden in Blood, hope you like it. Standard disclaimer applies. Sorry it took so long.**

Sakura immediatly knew who it was who walked into the Ichiraku ramen shop. And it wasen't because Naruto screamed out teme.

"Hn, Dobe," was the reply that came from the one and only Uchiha Sasuke. He sat down beside Naruto and ordered a bowl of miso ramen. Sakura was sitting at the other side of the bar; as far away from them as possible.

"Sakura-chan, why are you sitting all the way over there?" Sakura sighed. This was going to be a long day. She could already tell.

"Because I want to," was her curt reply. "Could you stop calling me 'Sakura-chan', you don't even know me."

"Aww, does Saku-chan hate her name?" surprisingly it wasen't Naruto who said this. It was Sasuke. Her only response was silence.

_I'm going to kill him,_ the demon inside her quipped.

Sakuras order arrived about the same time as Sasuke's. She had just enough time to eat before a Jounin showed up summning the three to Tsunade's office.

* * *

On the way there, Sasuke kept trying to annoy Sakura while Naruto blathered, **(yes that is a word) **on and on about ramen and it's different flavors. He seemed to think that it had some sort of medicinal property. Complete bullshit.

_Don't these two ever shut up?! _screamed an enraged inner.

_Obviously not, _said the cat demon.

Kinda like you two, came Sakura's voice. SHe recieved yells of 'HEY!' and 'THAT'S NOT TRUE!!' from the other two inhabitants of her body. Sakura smirked inwardly and looked up. They were in front of the Hokage Tower.

* * *

They walked in to a very furious and _very_ drunk Tsunade.

"Where the hell have you three been?!" she shouted. Naruto hid behind Sasuke, Sasuke cringed, and sakura stood impassive as ever.

"Shishou, does Shizune know that you were drinking again?" Sakura deadpanned. Tsunade immediatly shut up and composed herself.

"Very well, you three have a mission to gather information the Akatsuki," Sakura looked calm, but inside her mind was whirling. Sasuke clenched his hands and Naruto growled. They all had something to settle with them.

"When do we leave?" Sakura asked.

"Tonight, and I want you to bring your freind with you Sakura," she held up a hand as her ex-student opened her mouth to object. "It's for these tow's safety." Sakura shut her mouth and nodded.

Naruto, being the idiot, had to speak up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, who is her freind? And why is it to protect me and Sasuke-teme?!" he was visibly steaming. "We can protect ourselves."

Sakura and Tsunade shared a look that showed that they knew something that the boys didn't. Only Sasuke caught it.

"I have my reasons, now go and don't come back to complain to me until this mission is over. Dismissed!" the three shinobi walked calmly out of the room. Well, at least two out of three did.

Sakura ran ahead of them to her trees in the forest. She bit her thumb so her ruby red liquid flowed out. Smearing it on her arm, she quikly performed many complicated hand signs.

A large poof was heard. Smoke covered about an acre of the forest

And through the fog, came a voice...

* * *

** Yeah, sorry it took me so long to update. I've had a lot to deal with. Please don't hate me for that but I promise that this story will get better. Please R & R, I don't care about flames. Ideas are appreciated and I will try to work them into the story. I promise to update as soon as possible. Thank you for reading.**

**The Psychotic Cherry Blossom**


	7. An Old Friend and New Question

"Hello Sakura," the smoke cleared. A large, black colored, Puma stood there.

"Hello Ai," she walked close to the puma and placed her hand on the side of its shoulder. "We have a mission to gather information about Akatsuki." The cats hackles rose.

"Any chance of getting to that basterd of an Uchiha?"

This was what Sakura had to settle with the Akatsuki. They killed her one and only friend when she was in another village. Ai was that friends little kitten at the time. So now she and Ai worked together for a common goal; the defeat of the Akatsuki and mainly, Uchiha Itachi.

"A very likely chance. We have the Uchiha's younger brother and the Kyuubi coming with us so no biting. At least don't ite Naruto."

"He's the Kyuubi child yes?"

"Correct, now we have to go to the others. We need to set out."

Sakura climbed onto the giant cats back and they took off the the gates of Konoha. The boys jaws hit the floor when they saw what she was riding.

"S-Sakura-chan," naruto was the first to speak up. "Is that your friend?"

"Yes, this is Ai." Ai walked up and sniffed his face. Naruto put a gentle hand on her forehead.

"She's beautiful Sakura-chan."

"Why thank you," replied Ai.

"Whoa, she can talk?" he almost screamed but held it in. Sasuke stood there and tried to regain his composure.

"About as well as you or me." Sasuke scoffed.

"Maybe as well as you, but the Dope here can hardly make a sentence," he smirked as Naruto screamed him. They started bickering.

"Enough!" came Sakura's and Ai's voice, effectively shutting up the two boys.

"We have a mission to complete, it's time to go." She and Ai walked out of the gates without waiting to see if the boys followed.

* * *

The team had been traveling for five hours straight at a fast pace in the trees. The boys could barely keep up with Sakura and her friend. They all colapsed onto the ground in a clearing with their energy spent. Sakura set up a fire while the other two went to a nearby river to refill canteens and catch some dinner for the night. Ai sat under a tree grooming herself.

"Sakura," Ai voice rang across the clearing. "These two, are they trustworthy?"

The pink haired demon carrier raised her gaze to he stars. "Naruto is foolish and ramen obssesed. He's a knuckle-head and a very head-strong person, but he's kind and always keeps his word from what I've heard. So yes he's trustworthy." Ai tilted her head.

"And what about the young Uchiha?" Sakura turned her head back to the fire.

"He's different. His visio is clouded by revenge, and much suffering. He needs to avenge his clan or I believe he will always be kept in the dark. ALthough he has a very deep connection to Naruto and his village. he follows orders but most of the time see's things as too troublesome or thinks that love or companionship will get in his way. Uchiha has a very hard past, but if you want to know if he's an ali? Then yes I think he is. That man trysso hard to sever his bonds and never get attached or let anyone in. He does it anyway. People _are _close to him wether he likes it or not. He won't betray his village again."

"Hm, thats a pretty long run down of him. Do you have any interest in this young man?" Ai said cheekily.

"Romantically? No. As a Friend? Deffinitly not. I cannot have anymore bonds than I already have, but as a teammate I couldn't chose anyone better beside you."

"I think you may have some attraction to him."

"Physical attraction is nothing more than a mating call. It's hardly a confession of love Ai."

"I think you two could become closer if you allow him in. What harm could it do?"

"Ai, it could do more harm than you know."

* * *

Sasuke and naruto were at the stream having a similar conversation...

"I'm just saying that Sakura-chan could be your girl Teme! You know, your one and only? Just like Hina-chan is for me."

He grinned over at his raven haired freind.

"Sorry Dope, but you have horrible match making skills." He smirked and went back to camp. Naruto pouted and carried the fish they had caught grudgingly.

* * *

Thery arrived back at camp just before a major chakra spike hit. Sakura mounted Ai and they took off in the direction of the major chakra spike. They landed in a meadow three miles away from her original camp.

"Hello Sakura," came an annoying voice.

"Hey Saku-chan! Un." came an even more irritating voice.

"Hello Sasori-san, Deidara-kun."

"Ne, ne Saku-chan," said Deidara putting his hands into his clay bags. "Ready to have some fun? Un."

* * *

**Yep, another one. I'll be updating more in the next few months so bare with me.**

**The Psychotic Cherry Blossom**


	8. AN

**I'm sorry people but all stories except Double Trouble are on hiatus. I need to finish that one for a friend so don't worry about it being me running out of ideas, because I didn't. I'll update the others when I have finished the story for my friend. Please be patient with me.**

**PCB**


End file.
